The Plan
by coeurgryffondor
Summary: Toris blinks at Camille quickly, trying to absorb her words, before looking to Emma who smiles and nods. He looks back to the Monegasque and asks, "What?" / Monaco/Lithuania/Belgium because why not?


Names used: **Lithuania** (_Toris_), **Monaco** (_Camille_), **Belgium** (_Emma_), **Poland** (_Feliks_), **Hungary** (_Erzsi_), **America** (_Alfred_), **France** (_Francis_), **Netherlands** (_Marijn_)

Author's note: **Monaco/Lithuania/Belgium**. I'm a bad person and going to hell for this but I don't care!

The idea came to me because Lithuania rarely gets enough love and attention and as much fun as the boys in Hetalia get to have, the girls can demand fun too, especially from their male counterpart who is shy and quiet and totally good in bed. Monaco is definitely a secret trouble maker, just like her brother, and Belgium has learned to be bad from the two Bonnefoys without a doubt; Lithuania gets to enjoy it all. Plus this kept me occupied while my power has been going on and out so while it's still up, I give you this.

* * *

**The Plan**

He'd just finished washing his mouth of toothpaste when there's a knock at the hotel room's door, Toris turning off the bathroom light as he goes to answer it. He tries to not look at himself in the mirror, how pale he is in his undershirt, how baggy his pajama pants are on him; Feliks called it charming but the Lithuanian knew it meant he hadn't been taking care of himself. Which he hadn't– he used to practice with his sword or go horseback riding, but he hasn't for decades now. Maybe when he got home after this world meeting he would, Toris thinks as he opens the door to find two women standing there.

"Uh… hello?" Toris had been expecting to spend the night alone, mainly reading, before calling it a night. Feliks had joked that he could find him a hooker if he wanted but the man had just blushed deeply and shaken his head. His recent string of one-nighters with various men and women had all felt good but left him feeling empty; if Toris couldn't tell them who he really was, the sex just never felt as fulfilling.

"Are you going to let us in?" Camille asks in a bored tone, Emma bouncing beside her happily. "Or do we have to stand in the hallway all night?"

Toris steps aside, stunned, before closing the door behind the women as they look around his room.

"Thought Erzsi might have been here," Camille mutters, eying Toris up and down. Emma inspects but does not touch his pens all laid out neatly on the desk.

"N-no," he stutters; he'd had a relationship with the Hungarian for several months a while back but she needed a man who could challenge her really, tell her no and then fight her. Toris much preferred to give in immediately, and so they'd broken up amicably.

"What about Feliks?" Emma asks sweetly, now looking at all his ties. Toris shakes his head; he loved his best friend, he really did, but after centuries together and their marriage they both knew better.

"So you are still single then?" Camille demands, pulling several brown envelopes from her bag before dropping it to the ground.

"Yes?" Toris's voice feels tight, his face hot. He really had just wanted to be left alone, not expecting two of the most beautiful women in the world to come waltzing into his room. Emma was kind and gentle and ferocious all at once, much more like Antonio than her brothers, and her toned thighs and perky breasts only accented her personality. Camille, on the other hand, was just as lanky and beautiful as her brother, with an incredibly thin waist, long limbs, and an impressive body since she spent so much of the year in warm weather. He would of course deny having ever fantasized about either of them at night, but everyone would have known it was a lie.

"Good," Camille smiles, looking to Emma who nods.

"Good what?" Toris ventures, looking towards the Belgian who was much less intimidating than the piercing stares of her companion. However its Camille that answers, dropping the envelopes she had been holding on the bedside table before shoving Toris to the edge of his mattress, straddling his hips, and unsnapping the top snap of her shirt to reveal that it was already half-unbuttoned. Her breasts are eye-level for only a moment before she grabs the Lithuanian's head, pulling his lips to hers where she demands so much, her tongue running along his bottom lip before darting into his mouth.

When she pulls back, Camille having at some point half pulled up his undershirt, Emma kneels on the bed beside them for her turn to kiss Toris. Camille had tasted of coffee but Emma tastes of chocolate, much more gentle but just as needy. Toris was starting to relax, not sure what was going on yet but enjoying whatever it was immensely.

Emma kisses his cheek before turning his face back towards Camille who says in her voice that leaves no room for questions, "All three of us are disease free, I have the records as proof." She gestures to the envelopes. "We brought any items you may still wish to use but the simple fact of the matter is, both Emmy and I want you and we aren't afraid of sharing."

Toris blinks at Camille quickly, trying to absorb her words, before looking to Emma who smiles and nods. He looks back to the Monegasque and asks, "What?"

"Sex, you clot, we're here to have sex with you." Camille shakes her head, rolling her eyes, before standing and pulling her shoes off. Emma shifts to sit beside Toris, the two watching Camille pull off her scarf and jewelry.

"You're very handsome," the Belgian murmurs and Toris looks at her with narrowed eyes, trying very hard to keep his pulse (and erection) under control. It's hard though, with one slender and delicate hand running up and down his thigh like Emma was doing. "And Francis said you are very good."

The Lithuanian swears silently for the hundredth time that this was why he didn't drink anymore, still not sure what exactly had transpired that he'd woken up to find both Francis and Alfred in his bed.

"You can calm down," Camille says– well, barks but with her French accent it sounds a lot less harsh and a lot more like foreplay. "Or you can say no. It was only a thought."

"A thought?" Toris repeats before looking between the two women and, deciding that they were both very serious about this, making up his mind. "I like this thought."

"Perfect," Camille purrs, stepping to him again now in only her bra and pencil skirt. Toris falls back as she climbs over him, her lips taking his to work, slowly and sensually. He's not sure where Emma's gone until he feels the mattress dip, Camille breaking their kiss to allow the Belgian one instead. Now Toris is sure this isn't a prank, letting a hand slide up Emma's neck and through her hair; the woman was also only in her bra and skirt.

As the Belgian shifts around Toris to lay beside him, Camille falls to the floor between his legs. One pulls at his shirt as the other his pants and the Lithuanian shifts until both women have removed his clothing, left in only his briefs that were definitely giving away how much he was enjoying this.

"Do you want me to get the condoms?" the more teasing blonde asks, running her fingers lightly up and down Toris's thighs but never getting close enough to brush against his cock. "It's not like anyone here can get pregnant, we don't have disease, and I don't care either way."

"We figured this all out," Emma adds in his ear, her fingers rubbing a pink nipple, rolling it and making Toris's head fall back. "All you have to do is relax and enjoy it."

"Whatever you want then," Toris breathes. "I'm yours." He can tell both women are smiling and when he opens his eyes again, missing the pressure of their hands on his body, he finds them kissing. Fingers with polished nails slide through long hair, the two women quite content, before Emma laughs and Camille moans.

"We concur," Camille explains and after that all speaking seems to be over, 'the plan' kicking in. Toris watches the two women shimmy out of their skirts, bracing himself on the bed as they hold their bodies close. Camille is definitely the more take-charge of the two, groping Emma's breasts through her bra before undoing its hooks and pushing the straps down with her nose. Emma sighs and giggles and groans as the Monegasque sucks on her breasts, Belgian hands undoing Camille's bra as well. The two items fall to the floor as the women switch off, Emma teasing and sucking and kissing Camille's breasts.

Really hoping this wasn't just a super horny dream, Toris watches from the bed in amazement. When Camille starts letting her fingers dip under Emma's panties, her eyes locked on his, the man gets the impression that he was free to shed himself of his last piece of clothing. Toris strokes himself slowly as the women step out of their panties, sharing one last kiss.

This time Emma pushes Toris to lay down on the bed, straddling him so that her breasts were over his face. He wastes no time in scooping them up in his hands, enjoying the way they give under his fingers or how Emma's breathing changes when his thumb brushes her nipples. He repeats the action, again and again, before she shifts to sit on his chest and so he pinches the pert buds, rolling them between his fingers as he feels (unable to see) his thighs be spread once more, Camille kissing up his inner thighs before licking up his shaft. He groans loudly which makes Emma smile.

"Do me?" she asks and Toris understands, pulling her hips forward with one hand and pulling a pillow down with the other to rest under his head. While it had been a while since the Lithuanian had done this with a woman, Emma seems to enjoy herself as she screams and moans, Toris using one hand to work her open as he sucks on her clit, his tongue tracing her folds.

But as good as Emma feels he's sure it's nothing compared to whatever the hell Camille was doing to his cock, pumping him and playing with his balls as she licks at the head, teasing the slit. He does his best to keep sucking and teasing Emma, pumping fingers in and out of her as Camille takes more and more of his cock into her mouth. The only one free to make noises, the Belgian nation takes full advantage of her unoccupied mouth by giving short shouts of, "God so good," and, "fuck me yes!" in a variety of languages and dialects.

When the shaking in Emma's thighs becomes obvious the smallest nation releases Toris's cock from her mouth, shifting to straddle his hips so that her chest pressed into Emma's back. The woman holds her friend to her, helping to calm her while also playing with her breasts, and Toris really wishes he had a better angle to view this all from as Emma finally comes around his fingers, the Lithuanian never stopping in sucking on her clit.

Still coming down from her high Emma shifts to the free part of the bed, groaning happily and giggling at the same time. Which makes Toris feel damned pleased with himself until he's distracted by Camille's mouth on his own, kissing him and pushing him back into the bed. She kisses to his ear before whispering so only he can hear, "I want your cock in my pussy and I want it there now." While not exactly fluent in French, Toris has no difficulty catching her drift.

Emma watching, Camille sits upright, positioning Toris at her entrance. She must have played with herself, he thinks as he easily slides in, the woman setting the pace as he does his best from his position to thrust up into her. Camille moans soft things in what must be her language, her hands ghosting her own flesh, and she looks so beautiful that Toris can't help himself. He flips them over to better pound into her, trusting that the Monegasque could take it easily; her serene expression seems to indicate she can, Toris gripping her hips and focusing now on just making her come. Emma had orgasmed already and he would most definitely be coming soon but first Camille had to come; the Belgian seems to sense that from the way she moves to sit above Camille's head, playing with the woman's breasts.

He's not sure who comes first but her walls are so fucking tight around his erection that Toris doesn't care, spilling into her before collapsing on Camille's chest. When he feels a push on his shoulder he takes that as his signal to roll over, Emma laying beside him.

"Good?" the Belgian asks and before he can answer Camille cuts Toris off with,

"Of course it was good; Toris is always impressive."

* * *

In the morning his alarm clock goes off at six and it must be Camille that shuts it off because a few minutes later Toris finds her shaking him awake. "Want to shower with me?" she asks softly and turning his head he finds Emma still asleep.

"Yeah, hold on." By the time he's made his way to the bathroom, collecting all the clothes he can from the floor to pile onto the chair at the desk, the water is already going. He joins Camille who's as quiet as ever, kissing him less needfully than yesterday; they have sex against the back wall of the shower before actually washing themselves. Finished, Toris makes the coffee as Camille uses the bathroom, waking Emma.

"Five more minutes," the woman begs, pulling sheets over her head.

* * *

Once Emma is actually up, the trio dressed and ready to go to the women's room to get their cases, there's a knock at the door.

"Not us," Camille whispers and so Toris carefully looks through the peephole to find Francis and Marijn standing at his hotel door.

"Are our sisters in there you bastard?" one of them demands; Toris feels himself go pale.


End file.
